


Blowing the Chantry

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: As it says on the tin.They get caught.I've wanted to do something Chantry based for a while, TearsofWinter wanted a booth, I obliged.





	Blowing the Chantry

"Mmmfm"

"What was that?"

"Mmfn!!"

Anders looked up angrily as the the elf smirked down at him.

"I didn't catch that."

Fenris was sat with his legs wrapped around Anders back, the confining space of the booth giving hardly any leg room. Anders mouth was completely covering the elf's erection, as one hand guided the head up and down. Fenris' other hand was pushing against the wooden walls of their small enclosure.

"You wanted to try the Chantry."

"Mmf."

"Blasphemy against the maker and all that."

Anders slapped Fenris leg. In return he was squeezed by the legs around him. Fenris chuckled, which turned into a gasp as a hand cupped at his balls.

"Fine, you win."

They both froze as they heard a door shut outside the booth.

In whispers, Fenris confirmed that there wasn't anyone in the Chantry when they'd both slipped into the booth. He felt a nod. Anders continued to suck on the elf, slight gasps continuing until the elf's leg spasmed, kicking the side of the booth. Both men froze again, Fenris mouthing a sorry, slightly laughing at the situation.

The laugh froze as someone entered the booth next to them. Fenris could feel a smirk creep on Anders face.

_He's getting off on this isn't he?_

A familiar voice started speaking.

Fenris mouthed again to Anders, "Sebastian!"

Anders was choking back laughter now still attached to the elf, using the erection as a gag to shut himself up.

"I just needed someone to listen to me, I have this friend who helped me with an issue, but, I find his other friends to be quite problematic."

Both men listened in on what Sebastian had to say, Anders starting to use his tongue again, making the elf bite his lip.

_So this is the game he wants to play? Fine, mage_.

The Andrastian continued.

"He hangs around two apostate mages, they should be sent to the circle in my opinion. And even their elf friend who claims to dislike mages defended their existence to me. I mean how can I do your work if I have people like this around me?"

_You have no idea, Sebastian._

Fenris eyelids flickered at the pleasure going through his body, his hand grasping at the blonde hair of the mage.

"And perhaps I should just go back to Starkhaven and claim what is mine?"

_Yeah and take that hideous belt buckle with you_ thought Anders.

He could feel Fenris tensing up and knew he was close to climax, so he purposely moved his hand around a little, teasing at Fenris anus. The elf's eyes shot open, as the finger penetrated him, pushing straight in. Fenris put his hands to his mouth as his body convulsed, a moan unable to hold itself in. Anders let him explode in his mouth, swallowing eagerly as not to make too much of a mess on the wooden floor.

"What the name of the maker?"

The door next to them flung open, and then their door was flung open.

"By the ma...you, Hawke's friends? The apostate, the elf?! I can..I ugh. Get out of here, get out of the chantry!"

Anders stood up, a smug smile aimed straight at Sebastian as he loomed in the way so Fenris could pull up his leggings. Fenris, his face red, pushed past the mage, grabbing his sleeve as he walked, dragging Anders away, his smile and gaze still locked on the archer, who was left speechless. Anders walked proudly out of the chantry, Fenris embarrassed yet holding laughter back.

"So..this is what you meant by blowing the Chantry?"


End file.
